I know it's not right but I love you
by Dusk1989
Summary: ok get past the sucky title. It's common sense that guys like girls, and girls like boys. But it seems that Raven has forgotten this rule. Robin and Starfire have been together for 7 months now and Raven still can't get over her feelings for the alien.
1. His, not yours

alright before i begin please know that i dont have a rough draft or even an outline put together for this one like i normally do. When i sat down i planned on writing only a oneshot, but ive now decided other wise. So i am as clueless as the rest of you where this story is headed. I have an idea of what i want to have happen but, hey we'll see. I rated it M because again im not sure where this story will go, so just to be safe. couplings are StarfireXRaven RobinXStarfire RavenXBeastBoy.

Also i really can't write Cyborgs character well so in this fan fic we will use our minds and pretend he is helping out at Titans East. ok with out any more delay:

**I know it's not right but I love you**

Chapter 1: '_His, not yours!'_

Laugher reached her half demon ears. Sweet soft laugher that made her smile to herself, but it was a sad smile. A pleading, needy smile. Looking up from the pages of her book Raven caught sight of the rich red hair she often dreamed of.

Again the alien teenager laughed in her girlish way, and Raven could not help but notice the way the Boy Wonder whispered in her ear. The smile faded away again when she saw this. The two had been dating for seven months now, and it was near imposable to see the two, not together. It hurt Raven deeply to see how close her Starfire had grown to Robin.

'_Don't you mean Boy Blunder?' _She found herself thinking. _'Besides she was never yours to begin with…Is it possible she's not even interested in girls? Is it possible she'd think it sick if you ever told her?'_

Raven sighed and went back to her book just as Robin leaned in for a lip lock. She stared down at the pages but nothing ever computed. Raven had never told any of the Titans her feelings for girls. She thought they would think it sick, think it wrong. She had started feeling for her alien girl _'Robins, not yours'_ years ago, but had only just accepted it as loving feeling when Robin finally asked Starfire out. The jealousy is what really got Raven realizing that she was indeed in love with Starfire.

When again the angelic laughter reached her ears Raven decided it was best she left the room _'Yes and leave them alone to do the nasties' _Raven found herself think as the sliding door to the living room closed behind her. She frowned remembering-very unwillingly-the night she left her room for some herbal tea only to enter the living room and find Robin straddling her Starfire.

"Robins! Not yours!" Raven shouted out. She covered her mouth with her pale hand in surprise from the jealousy leaking from her our lips. Slowly she lowered her hand again and proceeded down the hall to her own room where she replaced the book on its shelf and collapsed on her bed. She rolled over and sighed as her violet eyes reflected the time on her alarm clock. 8:30 pm. It was still early but Raven rolled over and without bothering to change or even remove her cloak she closed her eyes and curled up into a small ball. With in minutes she was sound asleep.

X X X

"Azarath Metrion Zenthois…Azarath Metr-" Raven broke off to the sound of a knock on her door. She knew who it was right away. "Yes Garfield?" She called "you can come in."

The door slid open and the green boy entered the room to see Raven levitating and cross legged just over her bed. He smiled his fanged little grin before coming in. He was still very unsure about being aloud in her room. She never let anyone in, until about seven months ago. But it was still only BB she aloud in. He assumed it had something to do with Starfire and Robin dating as it was around that same time that this started, but he was still confused as to what _about _Starfire and Robin it was.

Shrugging he crossed the room and sat down at the foot of her bed and watched as she floated there her eyes closed once more. "Hey Rae, you know I hate to be called Garfield." He told her looking around her room as he always did. No matter how many times he'd been in her room he never bored from exploring. There was always so many strange and bazaar things. True most were very dark and sinister, but they were also….well, cool!

"Yes," Raven replied "And I truly despise being called 'Rae'" She smirked and looked at him through one eye before closing it again. The smile faded though and she continued "So, can I help you or did you just come in her to stare at me as usual?" She asked her voice returning to monotone.

It was true; Beast Boy had picked up a habit of just gazing at her. It was visible to everyone in the tower that Beast Boy had a rather large crush on the Azarathian half demon. Even she knew, but BB seemed blind to how noticeable his attraction to her had become. He asked her out on a date almost twice a month but seemed to be convinced that next time would be a 'yes'.

"Huh?" Beast Boy asked "Oh, um….yes. I mean no! I just came up to see if you wanted to I don't know…go get some dinner tonight." He looked at his feet his green cheeks looking pale. No matter how many times he asked her he was still jumpy and clumsy about it every time.

Raven opened her eyes and looked down at the changeling. She sighed and relaxed her meditation pose. "Gar…Beast Boy" She replied "Why is it you want to go out with me so much? I'm nothing special. I don't have bright beautiful skin, and long hair like the models. I am dark and cold. I'm not kind and sweet like Starfire." She saw the beautiful alien dancing playfully in her minds eye.

Beast Boy looked back up at her "I think you are beautiful. I like your hair, and if you hadn't noticed I don't have bright sexy skin either." He laughed slightly as he felt his face knowing the skin was still green as ever. "And I don't think your dark and cold….ok, maybe a little but it's who you are. I just don't think you'd be you if you were perky like Star." He grinned up at her nervously. "….so…?"

Raven sighed and came down landing softly on her bed. Beast Boy was just slightly taller now. He had had a growth spurt or two last month. "Beast Boy, I'll think about it ok?"

This seemed to be good enough for Beast Boy because he jumped up off the bed immediately as if bitten on the butt by some unseen creature. He smiled broadly "Alright! Awesome! I'll see ya later Rae!" And with that he left the room a bounce in his step.

Raven sighed before also leaving the room. She wasn't sure she would say yes. She knew if she said yes to this date there'd be more to fallow. And those ones would be harder to get out of. She liked BB. He was a great friend, but she didn't like him that way. But once she entered the living room and saw Robin all over Starfire she made up her mind that she'd give Beast Boy the chance. She never knew. She might actually like it.


	2. Eyeliner

**Hey readers! Waves cheerfully like I said before I'm writing this one off the top of my head so if anyone has any ideas for the story please do tell. I'm open for possibilities. Maybe you have a really good idea, well I'll never know unless you tell me. Hey, I might really like it and put add it in. So let me Know!**

Chapter 2: eyeliner

Raven sighed as she stood in front of her mirror. She was out of her usual costume and now in baggy, black bondage pants, and a red and black corset like top. She had agreed to Beat Boys offer and he immediately started telling her about this little gothic café he found and thought she'd like. He wasn't huge on the crowd but he said that he thought she'd like it.

She finished up on the eye liner and headed for the living room. She closed her eyes painfully as she passed Robins room and heard once more the soft laughter of her alien. _'HIS!' _She reminded herself for what had to be the hundredth time.

Only when she was in the safety of the living room did she fully open her eyes. And the sight that met her eyes nearly made her laugh. Beast Boy was pacing the living room nervously. Raven couldn't help but smile as she looked at him. He had apparently gone shopping ahead of time, because he now wore black and green bondage pants, a black t-shirt, and assorted collection of chain necklaces and a dark green, spiked color.

Raven crossed the room and leaned up against the couch a few feet from where BB paced. It took him 30 seconds to realize he was no longer alone. "Rae!" He said with surprise when he finally looked up. Again Raven couldn't hold back the smile when she saw he had spiked his hair with black gel and was even wearing eye liner.

'_He really doesn't look that bad' _Raven found herself thinking.

"D-do I look…gothic?" He asked spreading his arms out. "I mean I don't look stupid do I? Or like one of those wannabe Goths or something cause if so I can change" He spat out so quickly Raven had to think for a second.

"Huh?" Raven asked "No Beast Boy you look ok. You could calm down a bit though." She said still smirking.

"I'm sorry Rae…er, Raven. It's just" He let out a breath. "I don't know. Shall we?"

Raven nodded and let BB lead her out the Tower and into the night.

X X X

The two entered the café ten minutes after leaving the Tower. Beast Boy had shoved his hands in his pockets and trailed just slightly behind Raven with his head down. He was nervous as hell. Raven smiled when she noticed this. "What's wrong?" She asked. She had to shout slightly to be heard over the death metal that played.

BB jumped slightly at Ravens voice. "Oh, nothing" He told her giving her another fanged grin.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Come on" She said. She grabbed his hand and lead him threw the crowd and out side once more. "I never like death metal anyways." She said dropping his hand and continuing away from the café. "Much too loud"

Beast Boy only nodded and caught up with her. "I'm sorry" He said as they headed for the park. "I guess I should have known."

"Garfield you're trying to hard" Raven told him. "You didn't have to dress up like that. I know they make you a nervous wreck." She gestured back towards the café. "And…Garfield you pierced your ear!" She asked slightly startled when she saw the silver in his ear.

"Oh!" BB smirked feeling his ear and the metal now in it "Yeah…you like it?"

Raven sighed. "Beast Boy, look. I really like what you're trying to do for me. I mean most guys wouldn't do this kind of thing. They certainly wouldn't pierce their ear but I-"

"You don't like me, I know" Beast Boy finished for her. He turned away and leaned over a small park bridge watching the moons reflection in the dark water below. "I'm sorry if I've wasted your time Raven. I just thought…I don't know what I thought. Look if you want to go home now that's ok." He finished and waited for Ravens angry voice to tell him how much she hated him. But it never came. "Rae?" He turned around and saw Raven sitting up on the other side of the bridge. She looked sad and almost confused. Something he wasn't used to seeing in her. "Rae? You all right?" He asked

"Ya," Raven replied looking up at him. Her mind was back at home watching Starfire whisper sweet nothings into Robins ear. She shock herself and the park reappeared with Beast Boy standing in front of her. _'She's his not yours Raven' _She found herself thinking once more as she watched BBs sad face. "Garfield?"

"Yeah?" Beast Boy asked

Raven answered by leaning over and kissing him softly on the lips. True it was Starfire she wanted to be sharing this kiss with, but she had to move on. Starfire was happy with Robin, not her.

The changeling pulled away after a moment. He was truly confused now. He looked at Raven to find a small smile on her lips. "I….er…wow." He murmured which only made Raven smile more. "You want to go home now?" He asked.

Ravens smile faded. She didn't want to go home not to find Starfire still in Robins room. "Let's just go for a walk." She murmured sliding down from the bridges handrail. She slipped her hand into Beast Boys and lead him off into the park a sadness in her heart. _'At least everyone else is happy.' _She told herself.

**Hey it's me again. The annoying little writer. Anyways. I'm not too proud of this chapter. One it's short and two Ravens a little out of character. But I do like the part about BB in Goth clothes. I think he'd make a cute little Goth. .**

**Well until next time!**

**-Dusk**


End file.
